Seeing the Truth
by MrB145
Summary: Naruto is locked in battle over Kyuubi's chakra. He doesn't meet his mother but gets a surprise just as big. Starts off Kyuu/Naru but evolves into Hina/Nara. Read to see how. M for possible adult content later.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone. This is my first Fanfic so go easy on the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism and I would like reviews though it will not effect whether I update or not. It may motivate me to speed up though. As a point of reference it starts during chapter 497 but it veers off from there as Naruto doesn't meet his mother. Read to see what I mean. I was reading some of the Kyuu/Naru fanfics at the time and this story popped into my mind. This will become a Naru/Hina story eventually but I like both as a possibility. Enjoy!**

As Naruto's chakra form grabbed the tail of the Kyuubi, he pulled backwards yanking some of the Kyuubi's Chakra with it. As their chakras began to fuse, sludge darker than the deepest shadow began spreading from the Kyuubi. As it got closer, Naruto began hearing whispers, taunts and screams of pain and anger. When the shadow finally reached him, he felt his strength leave his body as he fell to his knees. The sludge continued to poor into his body faster and faster till his head felt like it would explode. His vision went black and a suffocating darkness spread down his body completely enveloping him. He began to see visions. Just flashes at first. But each time they came stronger and more vivid. He began seeing visions of his friends but they were…different. Their worst traits exaggerated beyond the reality. He saw Garra ignoring him like he did during the Chunnin exam and murdering innocent people with his Sand Coffin without the slightest bit of remorse. Nearly everyone he knew flitted through his mind distorted and changed beyond recognition.

* * *

Outside his mindscape Killer Bee and Yamato watched Naruto with uneasy suspense. Killer Bee noticed the change first. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Yamato said looking at the Kumogakure ninja.

"The beast's will is trying to take over. Fight it you stupid idiot."

"I'll do what I can from out here Naruto. Don't give up." Yamato wrote the kanji for seal on his right palm and pointed it at Naruto helping to quell the huge amount of chakra bubbling to the surface over Naruto's skin.

* * *

Before the rage consumed him, he tried to counter the visions with memories of the truth. He knew Shikamaru was lazy but when it came to the lives of his friends, failure was not an option. No one died on his first mission as leader when they went after Sasuke. He even stayed behind to stall one of Orochimaru's ninja. And Garra was no longer the cold, heartless ninja he was then. He saved his entire village from Akatsuki's attack and lost his life for it. If it had not been for Chiyo's sacrifice Naruto would have lost a rare friend who understood him more than most.

It was working. The pain was ebbing away. But happy memories were far from the only memories he had. Memories of sitting alone on a swing watching all the other kids go home with their families as he was left alone; the voices of all the villagers taunting him, hating him, driving him away. Flashes of a time when he was beaten as a child by a few drunken villagers who had lost loved ones to the Kyuubi. He saw Pain kill his friends and destroy his village. He saw Hinata die to save him. The pain, and the sorrow and the rage welled up inside him. He almost lost it then and there.

The only thing that saved him was the memory of being surrounded by the villagers as they shouted and cheered his name after defeating Pain; seeing everyone alive and okay. He later found out that some people, even under pain of death, had not betrayed him. When the celebrations over his victory had at last ended and he was alone, he cried. He was never as happy as that day when the whole village acknowledged him and respected him. He had spent so long being hated and despised and fought with everything he had for each and every one of his friends, and now, no one hated him anymore.

Once again the pain and rage began to ebb away. That one moment outweighed everything the village had done to him, all the pain and sorrow he had suffered. He did the same thing now that he did when he faced Pain. He accepted his anger at those who wronged him and turned it into a determination to prove them wrong and stop those that wished to hurt those precious to him.

Naruto's form lurched upward as the remainder of the Demon Foxes chakra was absorbed into his body to forever become his own. He breathed deeply, absorbing even the blackness that swirled around him just moments ago. He breathed slowly, becoming accustomed to the awesome power he had won. He opened his eyes revealing deep blue eyes, exuding the calm confidence his ordeal had gained him. Then he closed his eyes once more, reveling in the euphoria of his hard won success, allowing the soft, warm feeling to envelope him.

* * *

He woke up, so-to-speak, to a pure white sky, lying in a small pool of water. He sat up and looked around noticing rubble from his fight with the Kyuubi. _Why am I still in my mindscape?_

As he climbed to his feet, he heard a soft noise. It was so out of place that he thought he was hearing things. _Great, more voices in my head._ It was the sound of someone crying, it was soft and small but he was certain. As the only other occupant of his mind was a four story tall giant demon fox that usually had a rather loud, gruff voice so the sound of crying was more than out of place.

He wandered through the debris following the light sobbing. As he got closer Naruto could hear mumbling, but was too quiet to make out yet. As though it weren't strange enough, the closer he got the more feminine the voice sounded. As the perplexed shinobi rounded a rather large piece of rock he found the source of the noise. Facing away from him was a woman with waist length, dark red hair with her legs pulled up and her head between her knees.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…It's all gone. I have nothing left" said the shivering form as she rocked back and forth slowly.

His first instinct was to help this person so he slowly approached and asked "Um…Who are you? Can I help you?"

At the sound of Naruto's voice the woman turned to look at him then jumped up and stared at him with her fists clenched at her sides. The look on her face went from utter despair to steely anger in less time than it took to blink. Naruto's body was now stuck in place as all ability to think or move escaped him as he tried to absorb every detail of the beauty standing before him. Not only could she turn the head of every man in a ten kilometer radius but she was also completely nude. She was just shorter than Naruto but looked more mature. She had a lean yet sinewy body with full, round breasts and supple hips. The crimson red hair on her head matched the hair just above her _Whoa, wait a minute… I am not turning into Ero-Sennin._ Everything about her was perfect from her delicate feet to the tails swaying violently just above her rear end.

_Wait... tails?_

Before his mind could catch up with him, she charged towards him cursing the whole way.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!"

On the final curse she lunged at him knocking the blonde teen to the ground and taking a straddling position over him. She then proceeded to pound her tiny fists on his chest, cursing and crying the whole time. Though the fists didn't hurt, Naruto could do nothing to retaliate as he was too stunned to move. The pounding on his chest began to slow until it degenerated into gasping sobs, her head buried into his chest and between her arms. Naruto was left frozen beneath her, stuck inside a swirl of emotions and confusion he couldn't even try to comfort her. As time passed, her sobbing began to subside and her breathing evened out, but she didn't move from his chest.

"Why are you still here? What more could want from me? What more could you possibly take from me?" She lifted her head to look into his eyes as he stared back unable to respond yet. Her eyes were blood-shot and puffy from all the crying which did not go well with the yellow iris and black slits for pupils.

"Well, what more to you want! I have nothing left. You…you damn ninja have taken everything away from me! Everything I cared about is gone." She put her head back down on the teen's chest, continuing to cry lightly. Naruto's arms remained bent and poised like he was trying to defend himself, but couldn't think how.

Naruto's mind finally rebooted from the barrage of surprises, putting the pieces back together. _This doesn't make sense, I don't believe it. _As if they could hear his thoughts and decided to taunt his rational mind, the tails behind the woman on his chest waved around and came into focus.

"It can't be…you're the _Kyuubi_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is something wrong?" Yamato said looking at the still unmoving form of Naruto before him. "He won right? Why is he still like that?"

"Chill dude, he's probably talking with the Kyuubi" said the Killer Bee, quickly losing interest now that Naruto had won.

"What! Talking with the nine-tails?"

"Yeah, man. When I bet the Hachibi I talked to him. Turns out he was a pretty cool dude."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better."

* * *

It wasn't making Naruto feel better either.

The red-headed vixen gave Naruto a disgusted look and walked a few feet away keeping her back to him. "Can't believe my first host is such an idiot. Just leave. You got what you came for. I never want to see you until _our_ pathetic existence is over."

Naruto slowly got up and shook himself as if trying to jumble his thoughts into their proper places. "Hang on, you're, um, you're…"

"You're what? Female?" said Kyuubi looking over her shoulder.

"No, well that too, but, your human… sort of." Naruto stared at the obvious differences between her and your average human female. Not only did she have nine red tails with white tips but when he looked closer he noticed two red fox ears on the top of her head.

"That's because I created this form to interact with humans. Obviously that was a mistake." The bitterness of that last comment was palpable. Naruto cringed at the thought of what she had gone through to make her like this.

"Oh." Naruto said with an understanding look on his face that wouldn't fool a three year old. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

With that question the fiery red-head rounded on him, hands clenched firmly at her side, and stomped over to within inches of his face. The glare she gave him could have topped even Sakura's instantly. "HELP! I don't want your help or your pity!" After her explosion, the nine-tailed woman cooled off and replaced her fierce look with one of suspicion.

"Why would you help me anyway? I am cause of all the misfortune in your life. I am the reason the villages hated and shunned you as a child. I am the reason your life is in danger from Akatsuki. I have tried to take over your body numerous times, so why? Why should I believe that you would want to help me? You should hate me." She looked into his eyes as if trying to rest the answer from his soul. Naruto looked back with the same intensity.

"Your right, I should." The once mighty nine-tailed demon fox flinched and looked away from his face at the confirmation of her earlier statement. "But, I don't. Most of that isn't your fault."

"Of course it is. How could you know any different?"

"I met my father, the fourth Hokage. He told me someone was controlling you, an Uchiha named Madara. The villagers and Akatsuki aren't your fault. Also, all those times you took over you saved my life. I can't really be mad at you for that even though it was as much to save your life as it was mine. If anything I should thank you. The power and strength you have given me are what make me such an awesome shinobi. Without you I probably wouldn't have even survived my first C-Rank mission let alone defeat so many other powerful shinobi."

The Kyuubi absorbed his words with a look of shock and confusion. She was certain that he would furious with her because of all the hardships he had to endure just because she was in his body. He had to work and train several times harder than anyone else just to keep up. He had no encouragement, no support, and no family to speak of yet here he was, offered an easy excuse for why life had left him in the shadows and yet he wasn't taking it. He was again, taking the burden off someone else's shoulders. She had to make sure what he was saying was real.

"You… don't hate me?"

"I have felt annoyed by you, but I have never hated you. I still think you're a stupid, old fox though." The once excellent prankster smiled inwardly as he got the reaction he wanted from that last joke. He saw the sides of her lips rise just slightly. It wasn't much but it was better than the scowl she had previously. Unfortunately, now that she was closer he could better take in every inch of her gorgeous body. He blushed slightly and looked away but his eyes darted back every few seconds.

"What?"

"Um, can you cover up or something?"

"What, do I make you uncomfortable?" Kyuubi stepped back one foot and spread her arms and placed them on her hips as if showing off.

"A little," the red-faced teen said pulling in his collar slightly to try and cool off his face.

"Good, the great Nine-Tails, strongest of the tailed beasts is reduced to making little boys uncomfortable." The obvious taunt quickly got a rise out of Naruto who turned to look her in the eyes with his chest slightly puffed out.

"Hey, I am taller than you and I am 16. I have been a man since I was 13 when I became a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Humph," was the vixen's only response but she covered up just the same. The tails proved to be more than just for show as the center one went between her legs and up to her naval while four wrapped around each side of her body and angled upwards. The effect was what looked like a fluffy, one-piece bathing suit that still left little to imagine what she looked like before. Naruto again found himself staring.

"You're starting to look like that perverted sensei of yours, Jaraiya."

Naruto's eyes widened at the comparison and the truth behind it. He immediately looked away and crossed his arms. A comical pout adorned his face but it was worth the embarrassment to see a slightly larger smile than before cross the demon foxes face. Naruto felt the mood was right to ask a question had been dying to ask.

"So, what was all that earlier, about taking everything away you cared about?" What little progress Naruto thought he made with her disappeared faster than Jaraiya when Tsunade caught him peeking. Her face had a mask of indifference but her eyes held unfathomable pain.

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"Oh c'mon, I said I would help."

"I said it doesn't concern you." Kyuubi crossed her arms and starred at Naruto with a look that said _nothing more was going to be said_. Naruto starred right back with a look that said _oh yes you are_.

"I think it does since it concerns Uchiha Madara. He is after me and I think I should know what happened." Again, the foxish female adorned a face a pure malice. The truth stung but that was nothing compared to the pain she had already been through.

"Fine you want to know why the only emotion my will carried when you took my chakra was pure, intense rage! You want to know why I hate you…" No. She couldn't include Naruto in her hatred of shinobi after he had taken the burden of his difficult life off her shoulders. "…_a_ certain shinobi! I lost my love, my children, my freedom. All I had left was the possibility of escaping this damn prison and getting revenge. Now I don't even have that."


End file.
